


The Underverse of One-Shots

by miimsey



Series: Undertale Stories and Drabbles [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dirty Talk, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 19:17:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18505366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miimsey/pseuds/miimsey
Summary: I have way too many story ideas to make into their own separate fics so I had the great idea of making a story of one-shots to get out all those creative vibes! plus, it will be fun to work on in between the two fics I've already gotten started.The first chapter will be a request page so y'all can request things! the rules will be there too





	1. Requests [OPEN]

Well this is going to be a lot of fun! 

**Guidelines:**  
1\. You can have a Reader x Character or a OC x Character! If requesting a OC x Character please leave a description of the OC! I prefer Reader x Character though.  
2\. I'll do any sexual orientation and gender. If none is specified, the default will be Non-binary!  
3\. All kinks and NSFW is totally accepted! Teacher x Student, you got it! Incest, got you beat! Rape or dubcon, ask and you shall receive!  
4\. All AU's also accepted! Unless for a specified character!  
5\. Make sure to leave requests on this chapter and be specific about what you'd like! I'm also open to songfics.  
7\. Please be patient. I'll try my best to get a request done as fast as possible.  
8\. Please refer to this chapter title to know whether requests are open!  
9\. If you don't see a character on the list that you want a one-shot with, you can ask if I'll do them! I don't bite~  
10\. Any type of fic is welcome! Fluff? Sure! Angst? You bet ! NSFW/Smut? Oh Yes~ 

**Characters I'll do:**  
Sans (Any Au)  
Papyrus (Any Au)  
Toriel (Any Au)  
Mettaton (UT, UF, and US only)  
Asgore (Any Au)  
Napstablook (UT, UF, and US only)  
Frisk (Any Au)  
Chara (Any Au)  
Asriel / Flowey (Any Au)  
Alphys (Any Au)  
Undyne (Any Au) 

* Please leave requests on this chapter! Open as of **04/17/19**! 

**To Do List**  
1\. Phoenix | Error x Skeleton!F! Reader | Songfic  
2\. Submit To Me | Nightmare x Reader | NSFW Noncon  
3\. Indulge Me | Cross x F! Reader | NSFW  
4\. Heart and Soul | UT Sans x Reader  
5\. Sweet Nothings | SF Sans x Reader x SF Papyrus

6\. Stay | Yandere! UT Napstablook × Reader


	2. Close To You | UT Sans x Male! Singer! Reader x UF Sans | Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drinking never helped anyone in the past, but somehow your drinking leads to bedding a handsome skeleton 
> 
> What could go wrong? Seeing how one skeleton broke your heart before, how could this be any worse?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part of a three part one-shot!

_“this...this isn’t working out”_

 

That voice that normally warmed you to your very core now felt hollow and cold, chilling you down to your bones.  
You breathe in deeply, sitting at the bar filled with mostly humans as you stare down into the amber liquid in your drink. It wasn’t as good as Grillby’s, hell, nothing was good as Grillby’s! But that was _his_ place, not yours. You could never set foot in there again, and it hurt you inside because you had started to grow close to the fire elemental. Hell, you had paid off a portion of _his_ tab! You were pretty sure that you were in the good graces of the fire elemental from then on out. But...You wouldn’t risk the chance to run into _him_ again, and you knew it.  
You were just like that, a coward. A coward who couldn't face the past. 

 

_“What...what are you saying?”_

 

You squeezed your fingers around the cold glass in your hand, before lifting it to your lips and tossing your head back. The warmth of the Fireball Whiskey hit the back of your throat and tongue, leaving a burning sensation in the back of your throat. Good thing that you weren’t such a lightweight, anymore. The alcohol had become a new friend ever since the night that your life took a downhill slide. It had only been a month or so since then, but damn was this the longest month of your entire life.  
This was even worse than that time you had been kicked out of your apartment because you were caught making out with your ex-boyfriend on the balcony. Yeah, the homophobic landlady was somehow _less_ hurtful than a breakup. 

_“i think...we should see other people.”_

You lift your hand, flagging down the bartender who silently refills your glass. You slide a $5 bill from your pocket into his hand, giving him a tired smile as he seems to brighten at even the small tip. You knew how hard waiters and bartenders got it, hell, you had been one for a while before you found your passion.  
Music.  
It was everything to you. It was as special as hearing someone’s heartbeat, or SOUL-beat as you called _his_.  
_'Stop it.'_ You cursed yourself in your head as you nursed another glass of whiskey. _'Stop thinking about him. It's been a month, for Star's sake, ____!'_ You scowl, setting down the glass a little too roughly with a huff. You lay your head in your hands and keep your breathing even, running your fingers through your short hair as you allow the alcohol to set inside your stomach. 

This bar was so far out of the beaten path that you knew you would probably never see the skeleton again. As much as it hurt you, he had taken you and broken your heart. You had even gone as far as to check, and yes, there was a crack on your SOUL. From when the skeleton had left you high and dry with little reason other than it wasn't working out between the both of you.

And to think! You had thought that It was just fine! You had never been more in love with anyone than with him.  
You remembered the day that he had asked you out too, the two of you had been flirting on and off for the past year or so and one day he asked you to meet him at the park. Where the two of you met. 

\----

_The spring breeze was gently rustling the leaves in the trees, giving a sense of serenity as you sat at the park bench with your legs spread forward and crossed at the ankle. You breathed in the air, hearing the buzz of insects and the laughter of children in the distance. It was a beautiful day outside, where the birds were singing and flowers blooming. Spring had always been one of your favorite seasons, seeing as the flowers blossomed and rose to greet the sun and the days seemed to be perfect in Ebott City.  
Suddenly your peace is interrupted by two bony hands covering your eyes, causing you to squeak in surprise at the sudden blindness. _

_"guess who." a deep, silky voice greets your ears and you desperately try not to show the shiver rolling down your spine. Reaching your hands up to try and detach those hands from your face, you feel the laugh bubbling in your chest. "Sans! Knock it off!" You laugh through your words, shoulder shaking as you manage to free your face from his hands and tilt your head back to look at him. His cheekbones are dusted in a pale shade of blue that had quickly become your favorite shade of the color. Your beaming smile was shown to his face, causing him to reach up and try and hide his face with the hood of his hoodie. "heh..eheh...sorry, pal." He chuckled, disappearing and reappearing on the bench next to you.  
Laughing softly, you gently nudge Sans with your hip as your smile softens into something gentler. The birds chirp above you and a couple kids laugh and giggle as they play tag in the small field in front of you. Your attention was dragged away by them, enjoying the comfortable silence between the two of you. Though your mind never truly wandered off the skeleton to your left. _

_"So," You finally begin. Feeling him jolt next to you, trying to cover it up with a nervous chuckle. "Why the need to drag me all the way out here bones? On a Sunday, of all things?" Your voice was filled with amusement, but the both of you knew that Sunday was the only day you really had off from your job as a bartender. It was dubbed as your lazy day, thus, and was normally filled with a peaceful day of napping and crappy T.V._  
_"Heh...can't a guy want to spend time with his bud?" The skeleton tugged on the collar of his shirt, averting his eyes somewhere else as you paused to frown at him. He wasn't just going to tell you what was wrong, was he?_  


_"Alright then." You simply replied, masking your hurt pretty well as you turned and gazed out at the field of families and couples and animals that ran and played. The two of you fell into a gentle, quiet chat. Tossing back jokes between the both of you, and poking fun at eachother when the other makes a particularly terrible joke. You are just coming down from another laughing fit when there is a soft notification sound coming from your phone. Oozing with confusion, you fish it out from your pocket and turn it on to check the notification that you just got._  
_"Ah, Shit," You cursed softly, furrowing your eyebrows. "Sorry Sans, I'm gonna have to cut this a little short. My landlord wants to do an inspection of my apartment." You huffed, shaking your head a bit. Now, of all times? On a Sunday? Was this man mad? But, you had nothing to combat that with. You only had to comply with his wishes, after all, you had done absolutely nothing wrong!_

_Standing up, you dust off your pants and give the skeleton a small wave and smile as you turn to walk down the sidewalk. "Well! See you later -- mm?"_  
_A bony hand reached out and grabbed the back of your sleeve. Turning around, you get a good look at the skeleton who's face is flushed blue and eyes are looking towards the ground. One hand clutching onto the back of your sleeve and the other shoved deep into his hoodie. "Sans?"_  
_Scuffing a shoe against the floor, the skeleton lets go of you in favor of rubbing the back of his neck. "i…wanted to know if...you'd like to go out, next week?" He mumbled, holding out something from his pocket that was, on closer inspection, tickets to a live show from one of your favorite bans! You thought these tickets were sold out!  
You gape at the skeleton, who turns even more blue -- if possible -- and seems to sweat a bit._

_"As...a date?" Your throat felt dry, and your heart thudded against your sternum almost violently. No, there was no possible way that Sans felt the same way as you. You were almost positive that the skeleton had been pining after Toriel for the longest time, so this must be just a platonic outing--  
"yeah. 's a date." The skeleton echoed with his eyes boring into the ground. The little pinpricks thinner than normal as his sweating got worse. " 's that okay? i don't want ya to be uncomfortable, we can just make it a friendly outing." _

_It took your brain the longest time to catch up to his words, a big 404 Error shining in your minds eye before you were able to properly process it. "I--Yes. Yes, I would love for it to be a date." Your cheeks flushed red, and your smile grew warm as the skeleton perked up almost instantly. His whole posture appearing relieved and almost elated. "y..ya mean it? heh...almost gave this bag of bones a heart attack, pal." He chuckled, wiping a bead of sweat from his skull. Laughing, you leaned a bit to press your lips chastely to his temple, adoration flooding your being as you watched that blue flush spread all across his skull. "Don't be so marrow-minded, Sans. You're a skeleton -- You don't have a heart." You murmur, amused as he laughs with you. You were happy._

\---

"well look at you. _shiiiit_ you must be pretty hammered, huh pretty boy?" 

A rough, deep voice forced you out of your reminiscing. Your face feeling hot at the -- insult? compliment? whatever it was -- as well as a twist in your stomach. That voice was so close to Sans' own deep voice, but rougher and a little leaning more towards velvet rather than satin, and with a Chicago accent. You place down your drink, realizing you had just downed the full glass while you were thinking about the past.  
Your head turned, a sharp insult at the ready at the tip of your tongue until you stop and freeze. Staring down at red eye-lights who look back at you in barely restrained amusement. The _Skeleton_ monster looks so much like Sans, with the same body and face shape only that he is bigger and his bones are thicker. Immediately you notice the differences in their appearance as well: this skeleton has a gold tooth in his _very sharp_ mouth. His jacket is black with a fur trim, and he has a red collar around his throat. 

He...didn't look that bad. Maybe you had a thing for skeletons.

Maybe you were lonely. 

_'But Sans said that he and Papyrus were the only skeleton monsters he knew of?'_ Your ever so _helpful_ brain supplied you with the information. You stared at him for a while, before he seemed to huff. "what? never seen a monster before, pal?" his grin grew more sinister, and you squished down the thought about what those teeth would feel like sinking into your skin. "Sorry, you just remind me of someone." You apologize quickly, before instant regret seeps into your SOUL as the monster becomes even more agitated.

"guessin' ya know sans then." The skeleton grumbled, tucking his head down and shoving his hands deeper into his pockets. You're suddenly reminded of how Sans would get when he was frustrated. "fuckin' perfect. even fuckin' classic is ruinin' my chances..." the skeleton turned, probably looking to leave. Something in your chest squeezed and you found yourself speaking. 

"Yeah, I know Sans. He's an asshole." The words slip from your mouth before you have time to stop them, and you're left to stare wide-eyed into the skeleton's eye sockets as they snap over to you. Just as incredulous as you were. There was a pause of silence, before the edgy skeleton boomed a laugh that made all the right places warm up inside of you. _"shit_! I've heard classic get called many a thing, but never that!" He laughed, walking the few paces it took to get to the bar while wiping a red tear from his eye. Without thinking to ask if he could sit next to you, the skeleton suddenly appears in the barstool right next to you and you dumbly realize that this skeleton has the same teleportation powers as Sans, too. 

"name's red, sweetheart." The skeleton winked, golden tooth catching a glint in the light. You clear your throat, not trusting yourself to really speak beforehand. "____." You introduce yourself, turning to see that your whiskey had been refilled and you greedily take a big gulp of the amber liquid. 

"so, mind tellin' me why sans is such an asshole?" Red snickered, eyes alight with mirth.  
You were going to need to be much more drunk for this. 

\----

Boisterous laughter burst around the bar, causing humans and monsters alike to stray away. Giving wary or annoyed glances to the two who caused the commotion.  
Clutching your stomach and leaning over the bar with distinctly flushed cheeks, you had succeeded in pumping your body so full of alcohol that you were clearly drunk. If the indication of your flushed cheeks and dilated eyes were any clue. You thudded your hand against the bar as you wheezed, trying to get control of your laughter as Red guffawed next to you.  


"Sh-Shit, sweetheart! So he just, what, fuckin' broke up with you?" He pressed out through his laughter, cheekbones red as the Skeleton had a couple drinks himself. Well, more than you anyways. "Yeah!" You wheeze, finally getting control of your lungs as you were still plagued with giggles. "J-just told me to pick up my stuff from the house and haven't seen 'em since! I mean, I didn't even get to say goodbye to Pap!" You wheezed, shaking your head a bit. You grinned at the skeleton. "And your tellin' me that he? pulled alternate versions of himself out of the multiverse and got stuck with them? not even a week after he kicked me out?" 

Red's quick nod sent the both of you into alcohol-induced laughter. Everything just seeming so fucking hilarious right now. The two of you easily slid into more conversation, jokes passing around as you payed for the both of your drinks. Something that seemed to get Red to relax quite a bit, seeing as he didn't seem to have that much cash on him in the first place. You, being a more money-conscious person who worked 9-5 shifts for a long time: had quite a bit of money set aside for fun nights like these. The two of you worked smoothly together, and the more you found yourself liking this brash, crude monster. He was so similar yet so different to the Classic Sans, as you now knew. 

Giving yourself a moment to catch your breath, you turn around in your seat and place your feet on the ground. Seeing whether or not you were still able to stand. Thankfully, you could still stand for the most part and perked up as one of your favorite pieces came on the speakers near the dance floor. The bar wasn't that full, as most of the newcomers were dancing and grinding against eachother. Turning towards the skeleton, you reached out and grabbed his hands to pull him out of his seat and to the dance floor. "Come on bone boy, dance with me!" You cheekily grinned, shutting down any protest from the skeleton as you pulled him close and began to dance with him. 

Your mind gets a little fuzzy at this point, the flashing lights of the dance floor and the alcohol in your system making this seem like a _great_ time. Judging by the bony hands holding onto your hips, and the fuzzy eye-lights staring back at you, you could assume Red was having fun too.

Throwing your arms over the skeleton's shoulders, your bodies were pressed flush against one another. You could feel the pulse of your heart against your chest, thumping rhythmically as those hands moved down your hips and back, resting over your ass as your breath hiked with the touch.  
Lips met teeth and it was all over for the both of you. 

A blur of images was all that you remembered -- leaving the bar in a cab, making out in the back seat which got a little too handsy, getting to your apartment and fumbling with the lock before you all but dragged the skeleton inside with you. Hands grasping at clothes as the both of you made your way down the hall to the bedroom, kisses heated and touches lingering before your knees hit the back of your bed and the two of you fell into a lust-frenzied heap.  
You had a feeling that your neighbors would be complaining in the morning. 

\----

Waking up was an ordeal, your body ached in strange places and your head felt like lead and ached with the faint stream of sunlight drifting in from your curtains to your face. Throwing an hand up, you blocked what light you could as you adjusted to the major hangover you felt. Shit, just how much had you gotten to drink last night?  
Your room was a mess, clothes and blankets tossed everywhere and a distinct smell of sweat and sex hung in the air. The scent triggered some memories from the night before and you sat up, a little too quickly as your stomach protested to the sudden movement. Turning your head, you felt a mix of relief and sadness at the sight of the empty side of your bed. You were sure that you had fallen asleep curled up against, what was his name? Red? Last night. 

You sucked in a breath, sliding from the covers and groaning at the pain in your thighs and spine. Pulling up a pair of boxers over your legs, you stumbled your way to the bathroom to look for some painkillers and take a look at the damage.  
When you threw open the door and turned on the light, two things made you freeze: 

One, you were absolutely covered in bruises and hickeys. Your neck looked like a battlefield, and you could even see distinct puncture marks bruising over where your shoulder met your neck. Your chest had similar bite marks and bruises leading all the way down your body, and your thighs looked like a cat had a hissy fit and clawed them over. If that cat was the size of a full-grown grizzly bear. 

Two, there was distinct writing on the mirror. Written in what seemed to be a red sharpie, that you detested trying to have to get off the mirror.  
_'if ya ever feel like having another good time sweetheart, text me - red xxx-xxx-xxx'_

Well...at least you hadn't been a terrible fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy! ^^


End file.
